Power-Up School
The sixth Season 30 episode. Mario and Luigi open up a school for Phineas and Ferb to use Mario power-ups. Meanwhile, Perry must stop Doofenshmirtz and Bowser from destroying playgrounds and schoolhouses. Episode Summary Luigi is busy playing Super Mario Galaxy when he gets a Bee Mushroom. Phineas said it would be nice to see what it's like to use Mario's power-ups. "Luigi, I know what we're gonna do today!" says Mario. Then, Peach asks where Perry is. Perry goes into the Spit-Toowy lair enterance again. Monogram tells Perry Doofenshmirtz and Bowser plan on destroying playgrounds and schools. Monogram asks Carl why they'd do such a mouse-brained plan. Carl shrugs. So, Perry is just sent off to Doof's place. Meanwhile, Isabella comes and says her catchphrase. Toad tells Isabella they're making a power-up school, and that Isabella is welcome to join. Yoshi gets Buford and Baljeet, as a late thank you for saving him from Norm, while Wario gets Irving. The boys and dino show up. Mario presents to Phineas and Ferb, The Mario Brothers Power-Up School 101! Phineas likes the name. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Bowser is having a talk with Bowser Jr., talking about how useless he is. Then, Perry comes. Doofenshmirtz traps him in another lobster cage. Doofenshmirtz presents the Playground-Be-Gone-Inator. He added in a school and hot dog vendor feature, too. With it, he will cause mass hysteria, and destroy all fun playgrounds, due to some issues in Gimmelshtump. Meanwhile, at the school, the classes are endless. Phineas is learning all the ups and downs about Fire Flowers. Ferb is mastering Super Mushroom trickery. Isabella is practicing on a crash course with a Penguin Suit. Buford wants a Wing Cap, so he can fly around like a little woodland pixie. Baljeet takes interest in the Starman. Irving learns how to use the Poltergust. Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy are in Candace's room listening to Tiny Cowboy when they smell something burning. Candace is "concerned." They run to the backyard. Turns out it was Phineas burning plush Goombas. Stacy wants to learn how to use a Fire Flower too. Candace wants to be a part of the school too. Baljeet hands her a Spring Mushroom. Candace has a fun time bouncing. Meanwhile, at Doof's, Perry has escaped the lobster cage. He fights Doofenshmirtz, and Bowser just goes to watch some MAD. Perry presses the self destruct button. The Inator fires one last laser. The ray hits the power-up school, and it destroys Waluigi's lunch. "My hot dog!" complained Waluigi. Mario agreed with Phineas that was a pretty awesome day. Luigi suggests seeing what their mom made for dinner. Everyone walks in as Perry comes back. Songs *''Meatloaf'' (heard on a radio) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Wario: "Aren't you a bit TOUGH to complain about a hot dog?" *Waluigi: "Well, yes. Yes I am..." Ferb's Line "I like growing big. It suits me." Whatcha' Doin? Isabella Perry's enterance to lair The Spit-Tooey lair enterance is used again Evil Jingle None Background Information *Many of Mario's past power-ups appear Errors *Waluigi's hot dog was lunch. But Luigi says to see what Phineas and Ferb's mom made for dinner Continuity *The Spit-Tooey lair enterance is used again (Just Passing Through) *Buford mentions floating like a little woodland pixie (Bubble Boys, Meatloaf Surprise) *Tiny Cowboy is heard. The meatloaf song is playing (Robot Rodeo, Meatloaf Surprise) *Doofenshmirtz mentions adding a hot dog vendor part to a destroying Inator (Backyard Aquarium) *Perry is trapped in a lobster cage (Finding Mary McGuffin) *Doofenshmirtz mentions causing mass hysteria (Rollercoaster: The Musical!) *Yoshi mentions Norm (Yoshi's Crisis) Mario Continuity *Many of Mario's past power-ups appear: **Super Mushroom (Super Mario Bros.) **Fire Flower (Super Mario Bros.) **Penguin Suit (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) **Bee Mushroom (Super Mario Galaxy) **Wing Cap (Super Mario 64) **Starman (Super Mario Bros., Mario Kart Wii) **Poltergust 3000 (Luigi's Mansion) **Spring Mushroom (Super Mario Galaxy) *The Star music from Mario Kart Wii is played Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': A big part of the season *'MAD': Bowser wants to watch this show *'Warriors': The insult "mouse-brained" is used in the books Category:Fanon Works Category:Articles under construction Category:Episodes